


A piece of advice

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Short, even tho i just wrote one hours ago, i just cant get it off my mind, i need more non-ntr karen, like real short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: A small advice from Shizuku's senpai to her.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	A piece of advice

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Eh?" Shizuku blinked as she looked at her senpai.

"The girl you were with earlier, the one with gray hair. She was one of your clubmates in the idol club, right?" 

"Ah, Kasumi-san. Yes, she always comes up with boisterous ideas so I'm quite worried about her." Shizuku replied, remembering what Kasumi told her earlier. It was absurd - reinstating and becoming the president of a club that just got disbanded - but somewhere deep inside, Shizuku felt a tug of hope that maybe Kasumi can pull it off.

"Is that really what you're thinking?" Shizuku's thoughts were interrupted by her senpai, who smiled at her in response. Her senpai was always like this, a person who can actually read her thoughts without even her saying anything. It was quite an amazing skill, but it can be scary when you're on the receiving end.

"Senpai?" But of course, Shizuku decided to play dumb even though she was caught red-handed. She didn't want to worry her senpai or anyone any further. It'd be better to keep it bottled inside of her, locked away and buried in the depths of her--

"You shouldn't bottle your feelings. Say Shizuku-chan," Her senpai stopped on her tracks making Shizuku stop as well. She turned around and smiled, "what do you really want to do?"

"I... I wanted to be a school idol." Shizuku confessed. Somehow that gaze, that smile her senpai gave her reassured Shizuku that she won't cause anyone to worry, "I really wanted to be a school idol but that won't be possible now. The club has been disbanded and Setsuna-san, our president, is nowhere to be found."

"I don't think it's impossible though." Her senpai replied as she leaned against the rails.

"Eh? How?"

"That's for you to find out. Just a piece of advice," Her senpai pressed an index finger against Shizuku's left chest, just right above her heart, "follow what this little guy over here tells you. After all, he knows what you really, really wanted to do right?"

"Follow my..." Shizuku trailed off, her hand gliding to press against her left chest.

"Now let's go. We're going to be late for practice."


End file.
